la folie d'un ange
by Cachoucat
Summary: 20 ans ont passé...Un patient dans un hopital psychiatrique ressasse d'étranges souvenirs... d'ailleurs s'agitil bien de souvenirs? M. Wu doute du temps où il se nommait Wufei Chang. Suite de La valse des Ombres.
1. Chapter 1

La folie d'un ange.

_Chose promise, chose due : pauvre Wufeï ! L'idée m'est venue d'un coup, au travail, pendant que j'écoutais la chanson de Florent Pagny « la folie d'un ange », plus quelques influences de Stargate (notre Chinois a des airs de Daniel Jackson dans un des épisodes où il porte carrément la camisole de force, vous ne trouvez pas ?)._

_Le genre ? Aventure, suspens, humour (j'espère…), amitié, loyauté, amour…bref, tout public (sisisisisi…même si entre Duo et Heero…enfin bref, z'avez qu'à lire !)_

_Pour comprendre, il faut se projeter presque vingt ans après la fin de Endless Waltz. Ce sont donc tous des adultes. Les personnages originaux ne sont toujours pas à moi (pourquââââ ?). La nouvelle génération si ! Alors pas touche, sauf si on me le demande gentiment. Pourquoi des jumeaux ?…ben…je suis fan de Starwars, en plus de mes autres vices, et comme Luc et Leia sont jumeaux, et que Leia a aussi des jumeaux dans les livres qui font suite(que je recommande)…En italique, ce sont les réflexions de Wufei. Parce qu'il reste toujours aussi peu bavard, je l'ai laissé tout seul pendant presque toute la fic (). _

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 1

Captif.

_C'est le pilote de zéro cinq ! Il se bat en ayant toujours à l'esprit un sens de la justice très développé…._

_Je peux me battre ! Contre des ennemis de votre espèce je peux me battre !_

_Ces mots…ces phrases…tout ça est si loin !A l'époque, j'avais dix-sept ans. Je savais où se situait mon devoir, et étais résolu à tout mettre en œuvre pour préserver mon intégrité. Longtemps, je me suis battu aux commandes de mon fidèle Nataku. Mon Gundam si fort, si puissant, un compagnon d'arme d'une loyauté absolue…que n'avais-je souffert lors de sa destruction ! Mais j'avais contribué à créer une nouvelle aire, dans laquelle des guerriers qui l'avaient fait naître n'avaient plus leur place, pensais-je. Ma victoire sur à Treize, enfin assumée après mon combat contre Heero, ainsi que la réaction des Terriens venus réclamer la fin des hostilités, m' avaient ouvert les yeux. Je protègerai cette paix voulue par tous les citoyens des colonies et de la Terre. Je serai Prevender aux côtés de Sally Pô, et ne me battrai plus qu'avec mes mains et mon cœur. Chère Sally, elle me comprenait si bien…_

Assis à même le sol, la tête renversée en arrière et les yeux clos, il se sentait affreusement las, et souffrait de migraines terribles à force de ressasser les mêmes souvenirs. Mais il restait assez lucide pour réaliser que, se retrouver dans un tel état à l'âge de trente-cinq ans, ce n'était guère normal. Cette pièce, qu'on tentait de lui faire prendre pour une chambre d'hôpital, ressemblait en fait à une cellule capitonnée apprêtée pour un malade mental : pas de fenêtre, pas de poignée à la porte, mobilier restreint et scellé au sol, pas de couverture sur la couchette, et un espèce de revêtement moelleux apposé sur toutes les surfaces. Oui, c'était bien cela : une boite ouatinée pour fou furieux…

Les vêtements qu'il portait se résumaient en un pyjama informe et blanc, sans ceinture ni boutons. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient libres de toutes entraves : on lui avait retiré l'attache qui les tenait en catogan. Il fixait ses orteils nus, avec obstination, un peu hagard à force, et les faisait bouger à tour de rôle, pour constater que décidément, le petit manquait de souplesse. Des heures entières à les compter, les recompter, encore et encore sens, dans un sens puis dans l'autre: invariablement, il en trouvait cinq à chaque pieds, dans n'importe quel ordre !Mais pourquoi diable lui avait-on retiré ses souliers ?

Quand tout cela avait-il commencé ? Depuis quand végétait-il ici ? Deux jours ? deux mois ? Deux ans ? Il n'aurait pas su le dire. Il ne possédait aucun repère temporel auquel se raccrocher : il en était réduit à compter les repas pour s'y retrouver, constatant à plusieurs reprises qu'on lui apportait deux fois de suite son petit-déjeuner. Où était donc passé le combattant acharné et fort qu'il pensait avoir été ? Un combattant ! Dans une aire de paix et de prospérité ? Quelle ignominie !

La guerre, la lutte, les combats, les soldats, le sang, les sacrifices, la justice, l'honneur, la fierté…des mots…de simples mots qu'on ne prononçait plus depuis longtemps. Les nouvelles générations semblaient ignorer jusqu'à leur signification. Et la justice ? Quelle justice ? Les autorités avaient retiré tout son sens à ce terme qui signifiait tant pour lui et pour sa femme. Ainsi que pour tous ses anciens compagnons. C'est au nom de cette justice qu'il était enfermé.

_- _M. Wu, annonça une voix sortie d'un petit haut-parleur. Un infirmier vient vous donner vos soins quotidiens. Veuillez vous allonger s'il vous plait.

L'homme soupira. Il connaissait la marche à suivre : rejoindre sa couchette, mettre pieds, poignets et taille dans les demi-cercles qui se refermeraient automatiquement, le neutralisant le temps de la visite de l'infirmier. On le jugeait dangereux. Il se souvenait avoir refusé d'obtempérer, un fois. Résultat : on l'avait gazé, puis attaché des heures durant sur son lit. Il n'oublierait jamais l'humiliation. Il était hors de question que cela se renouvelle. Il saurait se montrer patient, quitte à passer pour un lâche ! Leur vigilance finirait bien par se relâcher !

Il se releva donc lentement, conscient d'être observé au moyen d'une caméra (placée bien trop haute pour qu'il puisse l'endommager) dont le témoin lumineux clignotait obstinément, et prit la pause en contrôlant ses gestes. Cette caméra l'épiait depuis son arrivée, ne lui laissant pas le moindre répit, pas même lorsqu'on l'autorisait à faire sa toilette !

Une fois allongé, les menottes cliquetèrent, et quelques secondes plus tard un jeune aide-soignant en blouse blanche entra, poussant un chariot métallique devant lui. Le patient se souvenait de l'avoir vu à l'occasion. Pas plus de dix-huit ans. Des cheveux blonds filasses, et des boutons partout, un nez bien trop présent au milieu d'un visage extraordinairement ingrat et des petits yeux gris aussi larmoyants qu'inexpressifs, désespérément trop près l'un de l'autre. De plus, il semblait avoir grandi dans le désordre : bras et jambes trop longs rattachés à un corps avachi, aux épaules tombantes, dos voûté et pieds visiblement trop lourds ou trop grands pour mériter d'être soulevés correctement. Un grand adolescent dans toute sa splendeur, à peine né lors du lancement de l'opération météore donc.

_- _Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui, M. Wu ? s'enquit-il poliment, d'une voix de fausset (visiblement, il n'avait pas fini sa mue…ça ajoutait à son charme).

_- _Wufeï, Chang Wufeï petit, corrigea l'homme patiemment en regardant le plafond. J'ai déjà dit que je ne supportais pas que l'on charcute mon nom. Pourquoi la caméra de surveillance est-elle désactivée ?

En effet, le témoin lumineux de l'appareil de surveillance avait cessé de clignoter, preuve qu'il ne fonctionnait plus. Le patient ne se souvenait pas d'un précédent.

_- _Ah tiens ? Curieux… releva le grand dégingandé d'un ton qui se voulait indifférent. Vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas votre nom, M. Wu, continua-t-il plus sérieusement. Le docteur vous l'a bien précisé lors de votre dernier entretien, non ? M. Li-Wong Wu, érudit reconnu aussi bien sur Terre que sur les colonies. On vous dit particulièrement calé en civilisation chinoise et en philosophie. En ce qui me concerne, je suis totalement hermétique à ce type de cogitation.

« Hermétique »…Il ne faisait aucun doute que ce freluquet l'était réellement ! Ses amis auraient eu des qualificatifs différents. Pour Maxwell, le terme « bouché grave» aurait convenu à merveille. Concernant Raberba Winner, un « limité » diplomatique aurait suffit, accompagné d'une petite moue un rien condescendante. Par contre, Yui l'aurait déclaré abruptement « inapte », et Barton, de son charmant petit accent latin, « incapable ». Le Chinois était à peu près certain qu'aucun d'entre eux ne l'aurait supporté plus de trois minutes sans lui briser deux ou trois côtes. Lui le subissait à longueur de temps. Celui-ci comme les autres guignols en blouses blanches. Les yeux fermés, il laissa échapper un sourire las.

Car il était seul désormais. Effroyablement seul. Dès lors, comment leur faire comprendre qu'il avait changé d'identité lors de son départ des Prévenders, juste après son mariage, uniquement pour recommencer une nouvelle vie ? Une nouvelle vie préservée de la vengeance de ceux qu'il avait contribué à arrêter lorsqu'il était en fonction sur la Terre et des manigances politiciennes des colonies.

Tout en devisant de choses et d'autres totalement dénuées d'intérêt, le jeune aide-soignant procédait aux examens de routines : température, prise de sang, contrôle de la tension nerveuse. Il regardait à peine son patient. Le bracelet du tensiomètre comprima trop longtemps le poignet du Chinois, qui sentait son membre s'engourdir. Il serra les paupières, s'obligea à respirer calmement, bien décidé à ne rien laissé paraître. Quand l'aide-soignant le lui ôta enfin, il avait du mal à replier ses doigts. Maîtriser de son mieux la colère qui le gagnait peu à peu se révélait vraiment usant. Le contact de ses mains moites l'horripilait presque autant que son babillage stérile !

Et dire qu'il était à la merci d'un tel…Imbécile !…Mais aujourd'hui, il s'appliquerait à garder un visage impassible. Il y parvenait si bien jadis ! Ainsi, il était certain d'échapper à la piqûre de tranquillisants. D'habitude, soit elle sanctionnait des démonstrations d'agressivités, soit elle précédait de quelques heures la visite du psychiatre, tous vingt-et-un repas, soit tous les sept jours. Or, celle-ci avait eu lieu quatre repas en arrière, autrement dit la veille. Donc, pas de danger de se retrouver inconscient s'il ne perdait pas le contrôle de ses nerfs. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il reste lucide : son esprit recommençait peu à peu à fonctionner normalement.

_- _Tout va bien, M. Wu, annonça-t-il. Nous pouvons procéder à l'injection.

Le patient se sentit blêmir. Comment ça…Une injection ? Non ! Ce n'était pas normal ! Même en ayant plus ou moins perdu le compte de ses repas, il était certain que le compte de vingt-et-un n'y était pas !Il ne pouvait pas permettre une telle chose sans réagir ! Il explosa :

_- _Hors de question ! Ce n'est pas le jour et vous le savez parfaitement ! Ce que vous m'injectez dans les veines perturbe mes sens et mon esprit. Laissez-moi en paix ! Ça ne rime à rien !

Le pseudo infirmier garda son calme, trop habitué à ce genre de réaction pour s'en formaliser. Il s'empara d'une seringue, posée sur son chariot, et, avec une efficacité toute professionnelle, enfonça l'aiguille dans la saignée. Le Chinois perdit toute retenue

_- _Mais merde…tu m'écoutes ? arrête ça tout de suite !

Les entraves métalliques se tendirent en cliquetant sous la traction que le Chinois leur imposait. Même s'il savait que c'était inutile, le prisonnier se débattait comme un beau diable, durcissant ses muscles.

_- _Si vous vous détendiez, ça ferait moins mal, M. Wu…

_- _Sale…morveux ! arrête ça sur le champ ! Mon nom est Wufeï Chang, ancien membre des Prevenders, pilote de Gundam !

L'autre faisait mine d'être sourd…belle performance vu que la patient hurlait maintenant :

_- _Quatre….lui il me reconnaîtra ! Mieux encore, Réléna Peacecraft Darlian ! Ils savent eux ! Ils…

_-_Mais oui bien sûr… siffla le jeune homme. Le principal représentant des colonies et le ministre des affaires étrangères, rien que ça…À un mort ou à une disparue donc…Et puis, qu'est-ce que c'est un Gundam ?

_Fin du premier chapitre…J'avoue que je déteste l'infirmier…je n'y peux rien, et ce n'est même pas sa faute, puisque c'est moi qui l'ai fait comme ça ! (comment ça, je suis bizarre ?) Il m'énerve à un point…Bon, je file peaufiner le second chapitre, et je vous le sers tout chaud… Wufei va encore déguster le pauvre !_


	2. Réminiscences

_Aller zou, c'est parti pour le second chapitre ! Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas Wufei Chang, et ils sont nombreux/ses, et qui se régalent à l'avance de ses malheurs, foncez ! Pour les autres, sages et circonspects, qui apprécient le charismatique asiatique et qui attendent de voir pour juger (il doit bien y en avoir…Nan ?), foncez aussi ! Comment ça je dis tout et son contraire? Meuh nan voyons ! Juste histoire de vous donner envie de lire un tit peu. Et pis si vraiment vous aimez, ou même si vous n'aimez pas, faites-le moi savoir…(ça aide pour progresser... sisisi je vous assure !) et là je ne parle plus de notre Chinois préféré (voupatater ! voupataper !), mais de la fic…_

**Réponse aux rewiews** : Yessssssss ! J'en ai j'en ai j'en ai ! Comme quoi certains courageux ne se laissent pas démonter par le « sujet » Wufei Chang et m'octroient gentiment leur attention ! Merci de m'encourager, ça fait plaisiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir !

Luinil Azuretoile : Contente que le début te plaise… j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !

Shima-chan :  S'en sortira ? S'en sortira pas ? Hn…terrible comme question ça ! On va l'étudier de près promis. Quant à l'infirmier…il va bien falloir en faire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Un pâté impérial peut-être ?

Réminiscences

Pour une fois, les calmants ne l'abrutirent pas tout de suite. Que n'avait-il compris plus tôt ? Il s'était laissé faire comme un bleu par un gringalet acnéique tout juste sorti des jupes de sa mère, à qui l'on avait pris soin de ne rien apprendre d'important et surtout pas la vérité. Un pion, utilisé contre lui. L'ennemi était un vrai fourbe, un lâche qui refusait d'attaquer de front. Le Chinois se sentait écœuré au-delà de toute expression, d'autant plus frustré qu'il se trouvait réduit physiquement à l'impuissance.

_- _Mais quel con ! jura-il entre ses dents en tirant encore une fois sur ses entraves. J'aurai dû…j'aurai pu…et merde !

Il aurait dû réagir avant…bien avant ! Mais c'était sans compter avec sa fierté obstinée…Ses anciens compagnons d'armes avaient disparu peu à peu. Tout d'abord, Yuy, garde du corps du ministre Darlian, porté disparu avec son employeuse dans un accident de navette assez suspect, cinq ans auparavant. On n'avait jamais retrouvé leurs corps. Simplement les restes carbonisés de leur véhicule, alors qu'ils se rendaient sur L3.

Sourd aux prières de Sally alors, il avait clôturé un cycle de conférences sur terre concernant les résultats de ses dernières fouilles archéologiques comme si rien ne l'atteignait, ravalant sa peine teintée d'une amertume.

_- _ Finalement, je n'ai jamais été capable de vaincre de diable de Yui…mais un stupide accident oui…si c'était réellement un accident ! murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Aujourd'hui, le Chinois sortait de son aveuglement. Accident ?Pour le moins étrange lorsqu'on connaissait la capacité de l'ancien soldat parfait à se sortir de n'importe quelle situation, ainsi que la minutie maniaque que Duo portait à toutes ses réalisations mécaniques (il avait été l'ingénieur de la navette du ministre)…

Barton, Maxwell et Hilde quant à eux, s'étaient évaporés dans l'espace, alors qu'ils enquêtaient ensemble sur les lieux de l'accident. Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'air désespéré de l'ancien pilote du Deathscyte. Duo, l'insupportable pipelette, la joie de vivre incarnée, le boute-en-train infernal, était rendu à l'état de loque humaine. Cette fois encore, sa stupide fierté doublé de sa légendaire maladresse l'avait empêcher de témoigner sa douleur.

Pourtant l'annonce de ce nouveau drame l'avait ébranlé. Donner ses cours avait été un véritable supplice. Perdre des amis qui avaient traversé tant d'épreuves dans des circonstances pareilles lui avait paru absurde. Mais même devant son épouse, il refusait d'afficher ce qu'il considérait comme une faiblesse. Personne ne le verrait jamais pleurer.

Chère Sally! Lasse de l'attitude de son époux, elle avait décidé de prendre les choses en main. Immédiatement après cette nouvelle tragédie, elle avait décidé de rejoindre Quatre afin d'éclaircir certains détails et lui demander l'appui logistique et financier de la famille Winner afin de poursuivre ses recherches à titre privé, puisqu'elle ne faisait plus partie des Prevenders.

C'était à cet instant précis qu'un autre drame s'était produit. Une explosion sur un météore d'exploitation minière avait tué de nombreuses personnes…Dont l'ancien pilote aux cheveux platine et ses deux enfants, âgés de onze ans. Le plus étrange c'était qu'aucun des familiers des Winner n'avait survécu : ni ses nombreuses sœurs, pas même Nova, le tireur d'élite, celle qui lui servait de garde du corps rapproché, ni le moindre Maganacs. On n'avait d'ailleurs pas retrouvé la moindre trace des centaines cosses de survie que Quatre faisait pourtant installer sur chacun de ses chantiers.

Cette fois, la nouvelle avait sérieusement ébranlé le couple, surtout Sally: intime des Winner, elle avait assisté en tant que médecin l'épouse de leur ami lors de l'accouchement de ses jumeaux et s'y était beaucoup attachée par la suite. Cette perte, qu'elle liait à la disparition des autres pilotes, avait fini de balayer ses doutes. Pour elle, « on » en voulait aux anciens de la guerre des colonies.

Obstinée, l'ancienne résistante avait poursuivi ses investigations seule avec son époux. Avec discrétion et prudence, car dorénavant elle se méfiait de tout et de tous. Les premiers résultats leur avaient fait l'effet d'une douche froide à tous les deux. En remontant le fils des évènements sur les dix dernières années, elle avait échafaudé une théorie. Tout d'abord la falsification des archives se reportant à la guerre contre Oz. Les dates, les noms et le type des armées avaient été changés, voire supprimés, les vidéos de la capture du Deathscythe ou du combat entre Merquiz et Yuy effacées, ainsi que les comptes-rendus des interrogatoires de Duo ou ses propres dossiers médicaux concernant Heero, au début de la guerre. Pas un rapport de mission sur les prémices de l'opération météore. Des méthodes connues pour avoir étés utilisés en d'autres temps….

Etaient survenus des évènements plus graves encore, incidents que personne n'aurait songé rapprocher de l'élimination des pilotes puisque antérieur de plusieurs années. Un incident technique sur Mars, des dizaines de victimes, au nombre desquelles Merquiz et Noin. La mise en faillite et la liquidation de toutes les entreprises de ferrailleur de Maxwell, après sa mort, effaçant ainsi le peu de souvenir que l'on conservait de l'orphelin, les disparitions de Dorothy Catalonia, Marimaya, Lady Une ou Catherine Bloom…Physiquement, il ne restait plus personne en mesure de l'identifier ou de témoigner de ses actions…et encore moins de son existance.

Sauf sa femme. Et Sally était…N'était plus de ce monde. Son décès, la solitude engendrée et la douleur ressentie l'avaient entraîné aux portes de la folie. Elle était sa lumière depuis presque vingt ans, sa source de vie, son havre de paix et de sérénité. Elle, et leur enfant à naître. Un banal examen médical, et elle n'était pas rentrée à la maison. Son véhicule même avait disparu. Il l'entendait encore :

_- _Chang, comprends le bien :les nouvelles autorités entendaient éradiquer jusqu'au souvenir même de la guerre. Nous sommes confrontés à un pacifisme radical encore plus dur que celui prôné jadis par Réléna.

_- _Non Sally…je n'y crois pas… ces disparitions t'ont troublée, c'est normal… Surtout celle de Keeran et Cathleen…ils étaient si jeunes… Mais comment crois-tu qu'une guerre comme celle que nous avons vécu s'oublierait si vite ? Les hommes l'ont payée trop cher…

_-_ Si vite ? Une génération tenue dans l'ignorance suffit voyons ! Une amnésie programmée, au mépris du droit des peuples à connaître leur histoire pour en tirer l'enseignement de leurs erreurs, c'est facile ! On manipule déjà le contenu des cours d'histoire, on fait pression sur les survivants, on trafique les archives ou mieux, on les fait disparaître…

_- _Au mépris des sacrifices consentis par les combattants au mépris de la mémoire de ceux qui sont tombés ? Un complot, aussi terrible qu'absurde, dont nous serions l'ultime cible ? Non Sally. Je ne peux pas y croire. Il reste des centaines et des centaines de témoins sur Terre et dans les colonies. On ne peut pas tous les éliminer voyons !

_- _Des témoins, ça s'intimide, ça se manipule…

Perdre sa femme et leur enfant à naître avait brisé toutes les barrières émotionnelles de l'universitaire. Wufeï avait tout abandonné : sa chaire à l'université de Pékin, ses cours sur L2, ses fouilles archéologiques sur Terre, ses conférences, ses publications…Il s'était enfermé dans leur petite propriété sur L5, proche du cabinet médical de Sally, tout à ses deuils. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit donner des funérailles dignes de sa qualité de résistante à son épouse que les choses se détraquèrent. Et que la théorie de Sally se vérifia !

Reprendre sa véritable identité ? Impossible : Wufei Chang n'avait plus aucune existence officielle. D'ailleurs personne ne connaissait cet individu voyons ! Ses prétendus supérieurs chez les Prevenders ne gardaient aucun souvenir de cet agent…

_- _Intimidation… marmonna le prisonnier

Rendre les honneurs militaires à Sally ? Impossible : son nom n'apparaissait ni sur les listes des résistants ni dans les archives des Prévenders.…Le docteur Pô était une éminente praticienne, mais absolument pas une combattante ! Qu'allez-vous imaginer, mon pauvre M. Wu ?

_- _Manipulation…souffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées. Destruction de preuves…

Alors il avait sombré dans une fureur noire, clamant haut et fort son ancien statut de combattant en plein milieu des conférences qu'il était censé donner, prenant à parti les différents hommes politiques qu'il connaissait, envoyant des lettres ouvertes à toute la presse, laissant sa nature de combattant prendre le dessus…Il n'avait plus son fidèle Nataku ? Et alors ? Il n'en restait pas moins un guerrier, et cette bataille, il la remporterait, même seul Même à mains nues ! Il restait bien quelqu'un qui se souvenait de lui ? de Nataku ? de Sandrock ? Du Deathscythe ? Du Eavy arms ? Du Wing ? et des autres, de tous les autres ? Mais rappelez-vous des gundams bon sang !

La communauté scientifique avait ri, avant de le prendre en pitié : comment l'imminent M. Wu, le spécialiste de la Chine ancienne le plus brillant de sa génération, ce charmant jeune homme à lunettes toujours calme et poli, un soldat de la dernière guerre ? Un pilote de …Gundam ? Allons bon ! Les Gundams… ces espèces de robots géants que la propagande anti-pacifiste avait imaginé de toutes pièces ? Ben voyons…De toutes façons, M. Wu avait quel âge à l'époque ? Quinze, dix-sept ans ? Un étudiant donc !Quelle triste blague !

C'est alors qu'on l'avait jeté dans cette cellule où on le maintenait drogué. Pour son bien…Tu parles ! Les bâtards !Au début, les doses n'étaient pas suffisantes pour l'abrutir complètement, et les menottes n'étaient pas encore en place. Il avait donc proprement assommé ses deux infirmiers et avait entrepris de s'enfuir…en vain. Gazé, rattrapé, roué de coups, humilié, il avait été traîné de nouveau dans sa cellule où des précautions plus grandes avaient été prises. Un pseudo médecin venait le voir depuis, lorsque l'injection avait fait son œuvre, afin de le « ramener sur la voie de la raison ». Un genre de psychiatre auquel il n'accordait pas plus d'importance qu'à un décérébré congénital, sauvé de sa rage par les menottes qui le clouaient à sa couchette. Et alors qu'il déblatérait son jargon sirupeux, le prisonnier se prenait à rêver…

Si seulement l'une de ses menottes venait à céder, ce fichu toubib ferait un parfait mannequin d'entraînement : Wufei rêvait de se défouler sur lui…sur lui ou sur ces charognards de journalistes qui venaient, à intervalles plus ou moins réguliers, prendre des nouvelles de cet « imminent universitaire, accablé de douleur, qui affrontait courageusement un deuil abominable », avec force photographies pour voyeur en manque de pathétisme…Derrière le rempart de ses paupières closes, il visualisait les coups qu'il aimerait leur porter :le coude ébréchant quelques dents…le crochet du gauche décrochant la mâchoire…le tranchant de la main frappant la nuque…le pied défonçant l'estomac…et pour les achever dans les règles de l'art, le genou écrasant les…

Mais cette injection-ci paraissait vraiment trop suspecte. Le regard fuyant de l'infirmier avait alerté le prisonnier, ainsi que la désactivation de la caméra de surveillance. Le jeu semblait prendre fin. Dans ses veines, le produit opéra son effet, et le Chinois dût capituler, la rage au cœur. Dans sa poitrine oppressée, les battements de son cœur ralentissaient, ralentissaient jusqu'à résonner à gros coups sourds, presque douloureusement. Pour les avoir trop longtemps retenues, il ne sentit pas ses larmes courir sur ses joues mal rasées, sombrant dans un sommeil étrangement profond.

_Ayé ! Second chapitre fini ! Troisième est au chaud, il faut juste que je le retouche un peu avant de vous le livrer…mais si, et seulement si ça vous intéresse ! Je crois que les choses vont s'accélérer un peu…_

Cachoucat !


	3. Mouvements

_Hop hop hop !!! __Troisième chapitre chaud devant !!! Rien à ajouter à cela, sauf que je viens de me rendre compte que l'infirmier n'avait pas de nom…bof, vu que je ne l'aime pas, affublez-le, au choix, de celui de votre ex (parti avec les meubles et votre aussi ex- meilleure amie),votre supérieur hiérarchique (d'une amabilité de tarentule affamée), votre percepteur (tendrement aimé comme tous les percepteurs !) ou le prof qui fait de votre année scolaire une vallée de larmes et d'amertume (on en a tous eu un…beaucoup se reconnaîtront !)._

Mouvements 

_-_Quelle réaction au traitement ?souffla un voix masculine.

_- _Il est fort. Très fort même. Jamais vu une force pareille. Mais soumis à un pareil traitement, même le plus endurci des hommes finit par craquer. Et il résiste depuis plus de six mois déjà. Mais son rythme biologique est sévèrement altéré. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours à mon avis.

L'infirmier faisait son rapport, non pas dans le bureau d'un médecin, mais dans les vestiaires, complètement déserts, en répondant aux questions posées au moyen d'un transmetteur minuscule. Inquiet, il jetait de fréquents coups d'œil autour de lui. Apparemment, il n'avait guère l'habitude de ce genre de pratique.

_- _C'est donc le moment idéal. Sois simplement au point de rendez_-_vous convenu dans une demi heure pour nous remettre ton passe.

A ces mots, l'infirmier faillit s'étrangler :

_- _Dans…dans trente minutes ?Mais le plan initial stipulait que je vous remette mon passe à l'extérieur de l'hôpital…

Les neurones en surrégime, dopées par une poussée d'adrénaline violente, lui donnait brusquement très chaud, provoquant une suée abondante qui ruisselait entre ses homoplates. Jusqu'à présent, obéir scrupuleusement aux instructions d'origines avaient été la consigne absolue. Tout s'était déroulé dans l'ordre prévu, à la minute près. Alors pourquoi tout précipiter de cette façon ?

_-_ L'injection est à effet progressif, argumenta_-_t_-_il. Si vous intervenez maintenant, je peux vous garantir qu'il va se réveiller.

_-_ Ce n'est plus ton problème. Contente_-_toi d'accomplir les ordres…le reste de l'opération ne t'impliquera pas. M. Wu aura commis un acte désespéré tout seul. Terminé.

La communication prit fin dans un grésillement qui lui tira une grimace de douleur. Il retira l'oreillette et la fixa un long moment, à la fois perplexe et inquiet. La blouse trempée de sueur, le garçon déglutit avec peine. L'affaire prenait des dimensions imprévues. Là où il imaginait un complot visant à faire sortir l'ancien universitaire de sa prison ouatinée se cachait une véritable organisation dont il n'était pas certain de vouloir comprendre les véritables intentions. De plus, le sentiment d'urgence qui transparaissait dans ses derniers ordres lui faisaient craindre le pire. Pourquoi tout précipiter maintenant ?

Le jeune infirmier écrasa le petit appareil sous son talon et glissa ses restes dans différentes poubelles. Il se raisonna. C'est vrai, on le payait bien. Trop bien même, pour le travail d'observation et de renseignement qu'il effectuait, avec une petite prime pour l'ultime injection « spéciale », prime qui lui permettrait de s'offrir des soins esthétiques à même de faire disparaître son acné et ramener son appendice nasale à de plus justes proportions.

Certains auraient dit qu'il espionnait. Oh le vilain gros mot ! Pourquoi ces gens s'intéressaient_-_ils à un érudit qui perdait la boule à cause de la mort de sa femme? Ce n'était pas son problème. Tout ce qui importait, c'était ce compte en banque qui se remplissait régulièrement.

A la recherche de la troisième poubelle, il s'arrêta net :

_Un suicide ???_ _« un acte désespéré… » c'est bien un suicide ? Mais que…_

Qu'est_-_ce cela voulait dire ? Ils n'allaient quand même pas le…un universitaire à l'esprit ravagé ? Un gars complètement barge qui racontait n'importe quoi, tout en gardant une santé incroyable, et ne semblait guère dangereux…à l'origine, il s'agissait simplement de le désorienter en perturbant son rythme biologique, puis de l'enlever…et… et…

_Et merde ! ça ne me regarde pas… Absolument pas !_

L'infirmier se ressaisit rapidement. Il n'était complice de rien de grave pour l'instant. Et aucun élément ne le reliait à l'organisation qui l'employait : ce fameux compte en banque était ouvert sur L5, et sous un faux nom. Personne ne remontera jusqu'à lui : la caméra de surveillance avait repris son travail, enregistrant les image d'un monsieur Wu dans les vapes, libéré de ses anneaux de sécurité. Il n'apparaîtrait même pas à l'image… et encore moins dans le planning des soins, puisqu'il avait avancé ces derniers de plus de quatre heures !

Alors oui. Ils pouvaient bien en faire des papillotes du fou chinois, ça ne le concernait plus ! Non mieux : des sushi !

_-_ Ouais c'est ça ! rigola_-_t_-_il grassement. Des sushi chinois ! Hihihi ! Pas facile à dire : su_-_chi chi_-_nois…

Faisant taire sa timide conscience, il se dirigea tranquillement vers la salle de repos. Satisfait de sa décision, il fit claquer le couvercle de la dernière poubelle, après lui avoir confier les restes du transmetteur. C'est là que tout se détraqua.

Le coup se synchronisa parfaitement avec le bruit du couvercle, tant et si bien que la douleur raisonna telle une explosion entre ses deux grandes oreilles. En même temps, il entrevit mille et un soleils qui l'éblouirent. Par même le temps d'une pensée cohérente, et il perdit à la fois connaissance et équilibre pour s'écrouler comme une masse dans de jeunes bras tendus tout exprès.

_-_ Japonais les sushi, ignare ! gronda une voix cristalline.

_- _Tu fais un drôle de prof…remarqua le jeune garçon qui retenait le corps inerte.

Un rire clair mais bref lui répondit.

_- _Tu aurais pu frapper plus gentiment ! grogna un jeune garçon en fronçant les sourcils, peinant sous sa charge inerte. Mais qu'il est lourd l'animal !

_- _Ah ouais ???Plus gentiment ? Faudra me montrer comment on fait…

Continuant de maugréer, le garçon entreprit de laisser tomber le corps de l'infirmier le plus doucement possible.

_- _Je ne connais pas ma force ! soupira la fille en haussa les épaules. De toutes façon, je n'aime pas sa tête. Ca me démangeait…

_- _Alors tu la lui a défoncée à coups de manche à balai…

_- _Là, tu exagères ! protesta_-_t_-_elle en faisant tournoyer son « arme » entre deux doigts. Pas ma faute s'il traînait là où il me gênait ! Remarque, avec une bosse, il serait peut_-_être un peu plus regardable ! Tu as ressenti quelque chose au fait ?

_- _Pas eu le temps…Je crois que j'ai été aussi surpris que lui. Rangeons_-_le quelque part en attendant…Au fait …fais_-_moi penser à d'apprendre un jour comment on se sert d'un balai…

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, un air faussement angélique au visage. Ensemble, ils lui retirèrent sa blouse blanche, et pendant que sa complice ligotait leur victime façon rôti de dinde, le garçon enfila le vêtement avec une grimace de dégoût : la matière synthétique, moite, emprisonnait toutes les odeurs corporelles…et semblait avoir bien rempli ce rôle dans la journée. Puis ils conjuguèrent leurs forces pour tirer le corps inerte dans un placard de maintenance assez en retrait, afin de le camoufler. Le garçon s'assura que l'aide_-_soignant disposait d'assez d'air.

_-_ Tu le bichonnes trop !râla l'adolescente à la tresse blonde. Il n'en mérite pas tant !

_-_ Tu as de la chance que Papa ne soit pas dans le coin toi… murmura_-_t_-_il en retenant la porte en aluminium. On le bâillonne ?

_-_ J'allais te proposer de m'en charger, répondit la jeune démone, un mauvais sourire aux lèvres, une éponge dans une main et une serpillière dans l'autre.

A vrai dire, lui non plus ne ressentait aucune espèce de sympathie pour l'espion, mais il restait un être vivant malgré tout. Et utile : ils avaient surpris la fin de son compte_-_rendu effectué à un complice ce qui leur avait permis de mettre en lumière l'existence d'une autre équipe d'intervention (mais composée de combien d'éléments ???) …et qu'ils disposaient de moins de trente minutes avant de connaître quelques complications ! L'urgence était réelle…

_- _On va jouer plus serré que prévu sur ce coup ! remarqua_-_t_-_il.

_- _Timing ? s'enquit la jeune fille en peaufinant le nœud du bâillon sur la nuque de l'assommé.

_- _On est bon pour le moment, répondit_-_il en boutonnant la blouse prélevée sur le prisonnier. Pas mal de coup de l'éponge.

_-_ Pas mal ton parfum ! répliqua_-_t_-_elle en fronçant son petit nez.

_-_ Ne te moque pas…

_-_ Je vais me gêner ! pouffa_-_t_-_elle. tu vois que je sais me servir des ustensiles ménagers…il va avoir la langue pâteuse à son réveil, avec une éponge sèche dans la bouche !

_-_ Je refuse de t'aider à faire ton rapport tout à l'heure ! avertit le garçon en soupirant. Badges.

Ils épinglèrent tous les deux de faux passes à leur poitrine. La jeune fille acheva de se travestir en vissant une grosse casquette noire sur sa tête, emprisonnant ses cheveux blonds dessous, tandis que le garçon plaquait ses boucles châtains sur son crâne et son front, en les raidissant, à grand renfort de gel. Une paire de lunette à verres neutres sur le nez complétait son déguisement, et malgré ses seize ans et sa taille modeste (on n'était pas très grands dans la famille !), il pouvait passer pour un aide_-_soignant ou un bénévole. Sa complice avait enfilé la tenue du personnel de service, une salopette noire beaucoup trop grande pour elle, mais qui avait l'avantage de pouvoir dissimuler des armes.

_- _Les manches, conseilla la blonde enfant.

Le garçon obtempéra et ajusta la longueur des manches en les retroussant. Il s'y reprit à deux fois, trahissant sa nervosité.

_- _Je Lui ressemble encore ? questionna_-_t_-_il.

_- _Hn…attifé et coiffé comme ça ? pouffa_-_t_-_elle en l'examinant de la tête aux pieds. Nan ! Tu as perdu toute ta classe naturelle en trois minutes !

Le jeune garçon se força à sourire. Sa complice s'en rendit compte.

_- _Ca va aller? s'inquiéta_-_t_-_elle en rectifiant la mise de son col blanc.

_- _Ca ira, fit le garçon en respirant profondément. Ne t'inquiète pas.

D'un geste familier, il ajusta la position de la casquette de la jeune fille afin de masquer au mieux la lourde tresse d'or. Elle lui plaqua un baiser sonore sur la joue, manquant l'éborgner avec sa visière, avant d'enfourner un chewing_-_gum dans la bouche. Puis elle partit devant, en s'amusant avec son balai, la démarche très étudiée, nonchalante et très sûre d'elle en apparence. Elle faisait claquer sa gomme à mâcher de la façon la plus bruyante possible, en tirant des bulles roses éphémères.

Le garçon la regarda partir, partagé entre la fierté de l'avoir comme partenaire, et l'angoisse à l'idée du danger qu'elle allait courir. Cependant, ils n'avaient guère le choix. A chacun sa mission. Elle ouvrirait la voie aux autres. Quant à lui, il devait partir à la recherche de son « matériel » dans les plus bref délais. Car ils avançaient pour l'heure en terrain ennemi les mains nus, avec pour toute arme une paire de lunettes ringardes, un chewing_-_gum au goût de fraise synthétique, et un balai brosse à demi chauve…

* * *

**H**_**-**_**25 minutes :**

Il compta jusqu'à cinq cent puis sortit du vestiaire à son tour pour se diriger le plus naturellement possible vers l'ascenseur menant à l'étage administratif. Il avait mis à profit ce laps de temps pour s'imposer des exercices respiratoires qui lui avaient rendu sa sérénité. Sa complice devait déjà avoir pris position, mais en utilisant l'entrée de service. Le seul problème consistait dans le fait qu'elle devait gravir à pieds les cinquante derniers étages qui les séparaient de leur objectif. Elle avait râlé pour la forme, secrètement heureuse démontrer ses capacités physiques.

Il croisa quelques employés des étages inférieurs qui se rendaient dans les vestiaires qu'il venait de quitter. Il s'obligea à les regarder en face, mettant sa couverture à l'épreuve. La plupart d'entre eux, harassés de fatigue après une journée de labeur, ne lui accordaient pas la moindre attention. D'autres, plus rares, lui jetaient un coup d'œil distrait. Une seule jeune femme lui offrit un sourire poli en inclinant la tête, le saluant comme un collègue qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Le garçon reprenait confiance en lui: son déguisement fonctionnait.

Devant le sas à reconnaissance tactile, alors qu'il appliquait sa paume sur la plaque identificatrice, son estomac prit brutalement la direction des opérations, noué par une angoisse violente. Il se força à garder la main bien à plat, espérant que son complice ait craqué les codes de sécurité à temps. Tout dépendait de cet homme, infiltré depuis des semaines sur place. Un petit clic et un témoin vert plus tard, le sas s'ouvrait devant lui, soulageant ledit estomac. Définitivement en confiance, il appuya sur la commande de l'ascenseur désert, et reprit le décompte mental. Restait à localiser la cible. Et accessoirement, à faire le « ménage », à la manière de sa blonde compagne.

* * *

**H**_**-**_**20 minutes :**

La championne du balai justement, passait nonchalamment la serpillière au bout d'un couloir, tout près de la porte d'accès de l'escalier de secours. Elle savait parfaitement que leur système de sécurité était ridiculement primaire. C'était normal en fait: il fallait être dingue pour gravir les cent_-_dix étages de l'immeuble à pieds ! Elle sourit intérieurement :des dingues, elle en connaissait quelques uns ! Elle_-_même en avait gravi la moitié en un temps record. Pour le moment, personne ne l'avait remarquée. Elle avait, elle aussi, franchi les différentes entrées sans problème, et commençait à se détendre :

_ Heureusement qu'on ne fait pas attention à moi !_ soupira_-_t_-_elle. _Je n'y connais vraiment rien en tâches ménagères…_

Elle tenait son manche à balai à pleine main, et se battait consciencieusement avec sa serpillière pour avoir l'air de faire le ménage. Non mais quelle plaie ce truc, je vous jure ! Quand elle appuyait trop fort sur le manche, pas moyen d'avancer…Une pression insuffisante, et zou !!! La serpillière restait accrochée aux arêtes des dalles…Quelle poisse !

Promenant son seau à roulettes et son caddie à accessoires dans des lieux stratégiques sans en avoir l'air, elle venait de finir la reconnaissance du terrain. Tout y était passé: les sas des ascenseurs, les seuils des escaliers de secours, jusqu'aux toilettes pour messieurs ainsi que la salle de repos des infirmiers. Certains somnolaient paisiblement, rompus par les exigences de leur service. D'autres faisaient le siège de la machine à café, des cernes jusqu'aux mentons, l'air hagard, attendant l'équipe de relève. De ceux_-_là, il n'y avait rien à craindre. Ils ne lui accordaient pas un seul regard, trop occupés à garder les yeux ouverts, l'air légèrement hagards, et c'était tant mieux…

Par contre, quelque part dans un placard à balais dûment fermé à clé, elle avait rangé des accessoires un peu originaux : trois faux membres du corps médical, proprement assommés, ligotés et bâillonnés à grand renfort de torchons déchirés et de chiffons à poussière saupoudrés de poudre sporifère. Le tout dans une discrétion absolue. Les repérer avait été un jeu d'enfant : formée comme elle l'avait été, différencier un mercenaire d'un aide_-_soignant n'offrait aucune difficulté ! Surtout quand ces baka de première se baladaient avec des revolvers sous les aisselles, imaginant être discrets. Elle avait récupéré tout un arsenal, chargeurs compris, bien à l'abri dans son caddie, perdus au milieu des produits d'entretien multicolores.

Elle eut un sourire en coin : ça s'était un travail de nettoyage plus adapté à ses capacités réelles que le maniement de la serpillière ! Leur leader était décidément très doué, et son plan se déroulait pour l'instant sans anicroche : pourquoi courir le risque de se faire prendre en entrant des armes à feu dans l'établissement, alors qu'on pouvait en trouver sur place, avait_-_il dit. En élaborant son plan d'attaque, il plaçait toute sa confiance dans les jeunes gens et elle en ressentait une fierté légitime.

_Fichu morceau de tissus débile !_tempêta_-_t_-_elle.

Sa serpillière venait de se faire la malle encore un fois. Elle en était à maugréer de sombres pensées à l'encontre du chef de mission qui avait imaginé cette couverture trouée lorsqu'une main ferme la ceintura et un bras se faufila adroitement dans sa salopette ! La jeune fille eut assez de maîtrise sur elle_-_même pour ne pas hurler, mais elle se dégagea d'un mouvement de hanche souple pour faire face, tenant encore son balai tel un bâton de combat. Devant son « agresseur », elle se détendit :

_-_ Si je ne savais pas ce que je sais à ton sujet, je pourrai croire que tu as viré de bord !

_- _Hn…bonne réaction. Un peu lente encore, répondit l'homme en vérifiant l'arme qu'il venait de récupérer sous les vêtements de la jeune fille. Les chargeurs ?

_- _Avec les torchons, sous les bouteilles vertes.

L'homme, vêtu d'une façon des plus banales, n'accusait pas ses trente_-_trois ans. A le voir, de taille relativement modeste, au physique discrètement typé et à silhouette presque trop mince, on lui ne lui donnait pas plus de vingt_-_quatre. Ses cheveux en bataille et ses yeux d'un bleu violent portaient les gens à le prendre pour un étudiant en fin de cursus universitaire. Et surtout, personne ne pouvait soupçonner sa véritable force.

_- _J'ai vu que tu avais commencé le « ménage », fit l'adulte en remplissant ses poches de chargeurs…

_- _Hn ! Deux esseulés dans les escaliers, et une idiote dans le sas de l'ascenseur… se réveilleront demain en maudissant ma mère…

Elle se retint de glousser. Finalement, assommer les gens n'était pas trop compliqué. La première, avait commis l'erreur de l'ignorer en sortant de l'ascenseur. On ne fait jamais attention au petit personnel…elle avait fait une rencontre violente avec la paroi du fond. Le second lui, en poste dans les escaliers de service, n'avait jamais compris comment un garçon aussi frêle avait pu sauter aussi haut ni comment ses tout petits pieds (taille 36,5 s'il vous plait !) avaient eu la force de l'envoyer dans les vapes. Le troisième, alerté par le bruit de la chute de son complice, avait goûté à son fameux « coup de la ménagère », le manche en avant direction le foie, avec la variante « genou levé objectif entre_-_jambes », pas très loyal mais diablement efficace, pour parachever le travail…

_- _Nous avons d'autres concurrents, prévint_-_elle en remontant son balai. Qui entreront en piste dans quinze minutes.

Si elle ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, la jeune fille aurait pu croire que son complice lui avait jeté un regard admiratif. Mais ce n'était pas le genre de la maison. Non, vraiment pas…

_- _Attrape ! fit_-_il en lui lançant un objet minuscule.

Elle saisit au vol une minuscule oreillette, qu'elle mit en place sans poser de question : si son formateur la lui donnait, c'est qu'on pouvait désormais utiliser ce type d'appareil en toute sécurité.

_- _Sois prudente, recommanda_-_t_-_il en s'éloignant. Aucune envie d'affronter ta mère en cas drame. Et un conseil : frotte plutôt avec la brosse qu'avec le manche !

_- _Hein ???

En examinant son instrument, la jeune fille s'aperçut qu'elle le tenait à l'envers, et profita de ce que l'autre lui tournait le dos pour lui offrir la plus belle des grimaces. Plus sérieusement, elle le regarda s'éloigner du coin de l'œil. Cet homme, qui, cinq année durant, l'avait formée, la surprenait encore. D'un calme froid, il savait se montrer dur et exigeant lors des entraînements. Mais en privé, entouré des siens, il devenait d'une tendresse et d'une gentillesse incroyables.

* * *

**H**_**-**_**15 minutes :**

Deux étages plus haut, l'adolescent aux fausses lunettes déambulait dans un couloir interminable, avant de pousser une porte avec décontraction. En dix minutes, il avait saboté les différents accès menant aux étages qui les intéressaient, les isolant du reste du bâtiment, ascenseurs compris. Plus personne ne pourrait y pénétrer ou en sortir dans les vingt minutes qui suivraient. Autant dire que la maintenance n'interviendrait pas avant deux bonnes heures. De plus, avec la même méthode que sa complice, il avait récupérer des armes…mais aussi de vrais_-_faux passes qui leur ouvriraient les portes les mieux gardées. Localiser la cible était une chose : pouvoir l'atteindre relevait d'un problème plus complexe !

Il ne fut pas autrement surprit de le trouver en entrant dans la salle informatique. La rencontre était prévue de longue date. Cependant, sa nouvelle apparence le désappointait sérieusement. Là où il attendait un homme à la mèche légendaire, il trouvait un chauve au crâne nu et lisse. Trois semaines de silence, trois semaines indispensables à son infiltration. Autant d'angoisse et d'incertitude pour les siens, restés en retrait, sans aucun moyen de savoir s'Il était vivant ou pas. Jusqu'au dernier moment, celui où son faux passe avait fonctionné, personne n'avait été sûr de la réussite de la première phase du plan. Car tout avait dépendu de cet homme aux cheveux sacrifiés. Le jeune garçon s'assied le plus naturellement du monde à côté de celui qui aurait pu passer pour un simple informaticien en blouse de travail occupé à entrer des données sur ordinateur. En fait, il en extrayait avec dextérité, craquant les codes de sécurité avec une facilité déconcertante, l'air impassible au visage. C'était grâce à son travail que sa complice et lui_-_même avaient pu commencer la seconde phase du plan.

_- _J'ai failli attendre, fit_-_il d'une voix unie.

_- _Moi aussi, je suis content de te revoir ! sourit le garçon. Tu les as repérés ?

_- _Combien en as_-_tu compté ?

_- _Cinq mobiles dans l'aile ouest, donc hors zone. Mais je pense qu'ils ne bougeront pas avant un moment.

L'adulte consentit à jeter un œil sur son cadet, visiblement satisfait de son sens de l'observation. L'adolescent cru lire une sorte de fierté dans les yeux d'émeraude alors qu' il s'autorisait un sourire discret :

_- _Six en réalité, rectifia le chauve. Logiquement, ils ne pénètreront pas dans l'aile psychiatrique avant la relève d'équipe, soit dans dix minutes. A la faveur de ce flottement, ils pourront agir sans être dérangés. Ils ont franchi les sas de sécurité avec un poids métallique suspect sur eux, et avec beaucoup moins de discrétion que vous deux, mais sans déclencher aucune alarme. Surprenant, non ? D'ici là, je pense que leur nombre aura été réduit…

_- _On a déjà commencé le ménage tu sais ?Cat s'est amusé avec « gueule d'amour » dans les vestiaire : c'était un des membres de l'équipe médicale. Quant à moi j'ai écarté quelques aides_-_soignants non répertoriés. Papa avait raison finalement :les complicités internes n'étaient pas à exclure…

Le jeune garçon fit mentalement le point. Il leur restait un peu plus de dix minutes, pas plus, pour atteindre l'objectif et neutraliser ces adversaires venus de l'extérieur. Pas difficile à repérer ceux_-_là: le jeune garçon, ainsi que sa complice au balai, avait mémorisé des semaines durant tous les visages des différents employés de l'hôpital. Il devait bien être les seuls à tous les connaître ! Près de trois cents personnes entraient et sortaient en permanence des différents services hospitaliers, selon un rythme irrégulier qu'ils avaient également mémorisé. Détecter les intrus n'étaient en fin de compte qu'un jeu d'enfant (aucun danger de les confondre avec d'innocents visiteurs : l'heure d'ouverture au public était passée depuis un bon moment…) Un de leur formateur patrouillait à l'instant même dans l'aile ouest. Il aurait parié son héritage contre des cacahuètes qu'au moins deux d'entre eux étaient déjà « neutralisés ». Par contre, comment identifier les complices recrutés _à l'intérieur_ de l'hôpital ?

_- _Au fait…j'en ai trop pour moi tout seul…sers_-_toi ! fit_-_il en vidant ses poches.

Il déposa sur la console les quatre passes, autant de revolvers et le double de chargeur. Sans un mot, le jeune homme au crane rasé choisit deux armes, en tendit une à l'adolescent, vida les deux autres de leurs munitions qu'il répartit équitablement entre eux. Puis il retourna à son terminal reconfigurer les laisser_-_passer afin d'accéder au service qui les préoccupait.

_- _Notre cible se trouve au beau milieu du quartier de haute sécurité, daigna_-_t_-_il expliquer. Les passes que j'avais bricolé pour ta sœur et toi auraient été insuffisants. Avec ça, on pourra tous y entrer sans trop de problème… Je vais simplement changer leur signature magnétique, pour que nos « invités » ne les reconnaissent pas.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils : leur cible était donc si bien protégée ???

_- _Le Q.H.S ??? Rien que ça ??? et bien…ils ne font pas dans la demi_-_mesure ! Une cellule capitonnée classique ne suffisait pas apparemment.

Son mentor lui accorda la grâce d'un coup d'œil :

_- _C'est qu'ils savent à qui ils ont à faire, mon garçon! Même sous sédatif, leur prisonnier reste dangereux…

_- _Que faites_-_vous là ? tonna une voix étrangère derrière eux. Levez les mains et pas de gestes brusques !

D'un même mouvement, les deux complices se retournèrent : un homme en tenue blanche les tenait en joue. Qu'il ait pu pénétrer dans cette salle précisément, et sans faire de bruit prouvait à la fois sa valeur militaire et ses intentions. L'adulte et l'adolescent se concertèrent du regard, et ensemble, levèrent lentement les bras. Le mercenaire examina l'adulte avec attention avant d'étouffer un cri de surprise :

_-_ Si je m'attendais … Le pilote 03 ! Le fameux Trowa Barton si je ne m'abuse…

L'ancien maître du Eavy Arms ne manifesta aucune surprise, et avança même d'un pas. Etait_-_ce pour couvrir son compagnon ? Au_-_delà de l'angoisse devant l'échec imminent, le plus jeune ressentait autre chose, qui ne venait pas de lui. Cependant, il n'avait pas encore la maîtrise parfaite de ses dons : impossible de déterminer la source de cette émotion, au demeurant si forte qu'elle lui serrait la gorge. Venait_-_elle de son complice ou de leur agresseur? De même, il avait du mal à l'identifier…était_-_ce…de la peur ? Car l'attention de l'homme au révolver se concentrait sur lui maintenant. Il le dévisagea longuement avant de laisser échapper :

_- _Et toi… ta tête me dit quelque chose…

* * *

**H**_**-**_**10 minutes**

_- _Sont_-_ils morts ? questionna le nouvel arrivé en contemplant les trois corps inertes.

_- _Hn ! répondit le brun en lui tendant une oreillette tout en commandant l'arrêt de son ordinateur portable .

_- _« hn » oui, ou « hn » non ? s'inquiéta_-_t_-_il en installant le petit dispositif.

_- _Non. Mais à mon avis, à leur réveil, ils le regretteront. Attache_-_les s'il te plait.

Et de lui tendre une cordelette. A y regarder de plus près, elle semblait faite de morceaux d'étoffes grossière savamment tressés ensemble. L'homme aux cheveux platines ligota les assommés consciencieusement.

« S'il te plait » ! Le leader eut besoin de toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas marquer sa surprise. Son complice avait changé. Combien de missions avaient_-_ils mené à bien dans leurs jeunes années ? Et jamais, au grand jamais, le glaçon militaire n'avait eu ce genre d'égard verbal. Pourtant, à la vue des bosses qui ornaient les cranes des mercenaires, il dut reconnaître que son ancien camarade avait encore de beaux restes. Il ne put s'empêcher de compatir tout en souriant : son complice frappait si fort que la douleur persisterait des jours entiers ! Mais à tout prendre, il valait mieux une bonne migraine qu'un cercueil !

_- _Avec ceux des petits, ça en fait dix. SG31 vient de me transmettre les dernières informations.

A la mention de leur troisième complice, Leader sentit un nœud se desserrer dans son estomac. Le garçon devait donc avoir rejoint son parrain, comme prévu, et à l'heure prévue

_- _Des oreillettes ? s'informa_-_t_-_il en prenant le petit appareil qu'on lui tendait.

_-_ Les mêmes que celles du personnel. Sauf pour la fréquence. Donc pas d'interférences à redouter. On ne devrait pas tarder à avoir des nouvelles…

Il referma son portable et commença à le ranger dans sa sacoche. Il reprit la parole :

_-_ D'après SG3, il en resterait d'autres. Au moins trois, venus de l'extérieur. Nous attendons le moment propice pour les neutraliser.

Le blond acquiesça, tout en remarquant que son compagnon portait à la ceinture deux revolvers. L'un des deux lui était destiné, il le savait. Il se raidit, à la pensée de devoir tuer de nouveau. Ce n'était plus arrivé depuis si longtemps…Une vague nausée faite de panique le surprit, et il se sentit pâlir…

_- _Ne t'en fais pas ! rassura son compagnons en faisant écho à ses pensées. Les petits sont doués : ils savent ce qu'ils ont à faire. Ils sont les seuls à pouvoir agir à visages découverts. Et ton plan ne comporte aucune faille. Personne n'a perdu la main malgré toutes ses années…

L'interpellé tenta de faire bonne figure en esquissant un sourire. Il accepta l'arme que l'autre lui tendait et commença à l'examiner. Il essaya une diversion :

_- _Eh ! protesta_-_t_-_il en respirant profondément. Qui te dit que je m'inquiète ?

_- _Pas besoin d'être empathe pour le deviner !fit l'autre en lui jetant un regard en biais.

Malgré son âge, le blond se sentit rougir comme un adolescent.

_Là, ça bouge, rien à dire… Je tiens à rassurer les âmes sensibles : l'infirmier s'en remettra (j'ai finalement décidé qu'il serait immangeable en pâté impérial !). Bon…si on revenait un peu sur M. Wu ??? Vous voulez la suite ???_

_Cachoucat !_

1 GS Sans Gundam… oui je sais… mais c'était trop tentant !!!! . !


End file.
